illariafandomcom-20200213-history
Casper Tyberius Mythril
Casper Tyberius Mythril is a Writer; Teacher; Martial Artist; Diplomat; Inventor; Adventurer; Vagabond. A highborne magus with a dark and mysterious past, he stumbled into the fledgling city of New Dragoza shortly after it's founding. Casper has been a valuable ally and friend to pretty much every citizen who calls themselves such. Adventurer and Pacifist Casper is an experienced adventurer, though anyone who knows him personally or has adventured with him knows that this should not be the case. Known for his pacifist philosophy, Casper has made it a point to never kill a creature (though he has been forced to.) He is also known for always being willing to offer peaceful terms for negotiation (even if the creature is of opposing alignment or of obvious malicious intent.) Martial Artist Known for his signature 'Snake Style' Casper has made it a point in combat to simply: "not get hit." Able to dodge blows with a near supernatural quickness, it is the reason he is alive today no doubt. Casper learned his signature style training with Ironfist monks in the dwarven kingdoms. Teacher Casper has had many noteworthy students. #Drake Swyfte ; Casper taught Drake his famous Snake Style combat stance. Drake was a fast learner due to his experience as a sportsman and a boxer in college. Though he often reminds Drake that he will never master the style, "While wearing such stiff armor." Casper also tried to get to the root of Drake's mysterious draconic heritage, though whether he actually helped Drake in the long run is debatable. #Violetta Cain; The bold Templar and Ancient Knight, Casper noted how she lacked a fundamental teaching in the practical arts of magics. He also noted that when it came to socializing she was not exactly friendly. So to combat both, Casper created a magical liquor that would both allow her to practice safe magic and loosen her up socially. Violetta also traveled for a time with Casper where she learned Casper's particular brand of diplomacy. #Nikolai Cain; After a bit of hairy business involving Nikolai's familiar Charles turning evil and attempting to kill many people, Casper invited Nikolai on a few diplomatic missions in order to 'clear his head.' Noting that Nikolai knew very little of defending himself, Casper tried to teach Nikolai how to weild a sword. This teaching did not go very far as Casper declared Nikolai was a "shit swordsman." In addition, Casper is also a teacher at the mage academy of Candlemere teaching low level aspirants how not to explode themselves. He also teaches at the heroes guild the finer points of adventuring. Inventor Casper has two noteworthy inventions: #A motorbike- Casper poured money into the research and construction of his loud deathtrap known as a motorbike. A two wheeled contraption that functions similar to a golemic horse. It allows him to travel long distances in comfort when he goes on diplomatic missions. #Magical Liquor- His revolutionary alchoholic drink is basically a very low level magic potion with a stupidly large amount of corn based alchohol in it. It allows the drinker to cast minor parlor tricks as if they were a real magician for a short time. Also gets the drinker very inebriated, leading many dwarves to getting into very low level and humorous tavern 'wizard duels.' Writer Casper Mythril is a 'world famous' writer of (often trashy) adventure novels. Most of his novels consist of over exaggerated heroics that lead to all too convenient trysts. In fact, many of his first time readers mistake him for a writer of erotica. Though admittedly his writing is of a borderline pornagraphic nature, it allows his books to reach a very wide audience. Trivia *Casper's right arm is entirely mechanical. *Though he claims the game to be for stubborn snobs, Casper is actually quite practiced at the Highborne social game of mind jousting or Pteran Tera. *Casper is 118 years old. *Casper's age suggests his past is deeper than he lets on. Fans of his writing suspect that much of his earlier works are biographical, it is suspected he was a member of the mythical Black Lotus for a time. Category:Heroes